Liar, Liar
by shelbaby2010
Summary: "The secret lies within the hidden chamber." Hallyn Wickersham is not the type of girl he usually falls for. But Tom Riddle is not known for being predictable which is why no one says a word. Shy and careful Hallyn does not know what is coming when she falls for the darkest wizard of all time. Set at Hogwarts when the Chamber of Secrets was opened for the very first time.
1. Prologue

It was a warm 75 degrees outside in the village of Caerleon, a town on the northern outskirts of Newport, Wales. The skies, cleared of clouds, held a nice blue color that went on as far as the eye could see. The outside farmers' market was busy with townspeople. Stands full of fresh fruit and juicy vegetables were set up around the square. Some people could be found bargaining with the sellers while others pushed and shoved past one another to get where they needed to go.

At a blue house sitting a half-mile away from the busy square, a 16-year-old girl with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes was handed muggle money and forced out the front door by her mother.

"Just a handful of strawberries and a few bananas," her mother said. The girl nodded again for what felt like the hundredth time. She turned to leave and was halfway down the sidewalk when her mother called, "Oh, and Hallyn. Pick up some apple butter as well."

Hallyn waved her hand in the air in response and continued on her way.

When Hallyn arrived at the square, she stopped and took a deep breath of warm air as her eyes panned her surroundings looking for a stand that sold what her mother needed. She found the banana stand easily and took a minute to politely agree on a price for three of them. Finding the strawberries was a bit more difficult but finally Hallyn's eye caught a boy standing behind a table selling exactly what she needed. There was a larger crowd surrounding the table so Hallyn was forced to push her way past everyone, as politely as she could, to get to the front. She managed to find her way and once she did the boy behind the table smiled.

"Can I help you, Miss?" the boy said. Hallyn returned the smile and nodded. "What do you need?"

"Just one small crate," Hallyn replied. The boy picked up a small crate and held it out to her. As Hallyn took the crate, her hand brushed past the boy's. The boy, who obviously did not expect this, jumped startled and the crate of strawberries fell to the ground. Strawberries went everywhere.

"I'm so sorry," the boy apologized. He crouched down to clean up the mess. A lady, who was in line behind Hallyn, sighed impatiently.

"Here, let me help you," Hallyn said quickly. She bent down beside him and, together, they got all the strawberries back into the crate. They stood up and the boy placed the crate back on the table.

"Here," the boy said carefully handed her another small crate.

"How much?" Hallyn asked. The boy shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," he said. Hallyn blushed.

"No, I insist," Hallyn told him holding out a few coins to him.

"No, I insist," the boy said. He closed her hand. His touch lingered for a moment and then he pulled his hand back. "I'm William," the boy said.

"Hallyn."

"It's good to meet you, Hallyn," William said. Hallyn nodded and another blush formed on her cheeks. She silently wished her cheeks to stop turning pink.

"Yes, good to meet you," Hallyn replied. "Thank you for the strawberries." She turned to leave but William placed a hand on her shoulder. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Would you like to have lunch?" he asked. He let out a nervous breath awaiting her answer. Hallyn was a little shocked, but she agreed.

A few more weeks went by in which Hallyn spent entire days with William. On one particular evening, William took Hallyn on a boat ride on a small lake just outside the town. Hallyn was kissed for the very first time that evening just as the sun had set. William kissed her slowly and then pulled away. Hallyn opened her eyes and looked at him. They held each other's gaze for a minute and then Hallyn looked away. She knew the end of the summer was coming but she couldn't help it. Hallyn fell in love with William.


	2. Maybe

The trees passed by in a blur. Hallyn Wickersham stared dully out of the window of the Hogwarts Express and leaned her head against the side of the compartment. She could feel every little jerk and rumble of the train as it flew down the railroad tracks. She brushed her curly blonde hair out of her eyes and sighed.

"Hallyn, what is it?"

Hallyn looked over at her friend, Emily Taylor, and gave her a weak smile.

"That's not an answer," Emily replied.

"Just tired, that's all," Hallyn said. She looked back out the window.

"It's about William isn't it?" Emily asked. Hallyn sighed again.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said finally. Emily shrugged her shoulders and stayed silent. Emily knew it had been a rough summer for Hallyn. William was confident and smart and wonderful. Hallyn had fallen for him but he had left her. He hadn't left her for a common reason. She didn't cheat on him. He hadn't found another girl. It wasn't like that. Hallyn thought he would be okay with it but she had been wrong.

_Hallyn felt William touch her hand. She looked up at him. She searched his eyes for what he was feeling. But for the first time she couldn't read him. It made her uneasy. Summer was over and Hallyn knew that she had to tell him eventually but she was afraid of how he would react. _

"_Will, I've got something to tell you," Hallyn said. Her voice shook. William laced his fingers with hers but stayed silent. "Will you promise me something?"_

"_Anything," William said quietly. _

"_Promise me you'll stay." _

_William looked at her curiously. _

"_Why would I leave?"_

_Hallyn took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and then felt William's lips touch her own lightly. _

"_What is it?" William asked. Hallyn opened her eyes. _

"_You're not going to believe me when I tell you."_

"_Of course I will," he said. "I love you, Hallyn." _

_Hallyn nodded._

"_I'm not who you think I am," Hallyn told him. William was silent. "I'm a witch, Will," she said. She looked down immediately unable to look him in the eye. William still did not say a word._

"_What are you saying?" He sounded nervous. Hallyn could tell. She knew him so well. _

"_I'm a witch," Hallyn repeated. _

"_You're a witch…" William said slowly. _

_William stayed quiet. He waited for Hallyn to explain. _

"_I can… do magic, spells, charms," Hallyn said. William squeezed her hand and looked at her. This time Hallyn could read his expression. He was hurt. "I couldn't keep it from you anymore. I had to tell you." _

"_Why now?" William said. "Hallyn, I trusted you." _

_Hallyn looked at him, confused. _

"_What do you mean?" _

_William dropped her hand._

"_Why don't you just say it then," William asked. _

"_Say what?"_

"_Why don't you just tell me the truth?" _

"_What truth?" Hallyn said. She had been so terrified at that moment. This is what she was afraid of._

"_Why didn't you just tell me that there is someone else?" _

"_Will, I'm not lying to you," Hallyn stated. William glared at her. _

"_You're a witch then? Prove it." _

_Hallyn slowly took her wand from her pocket and held it out to him. _

"_A stick?" William said raising his eyebrows._

"_No," Hallyn said. She wrapped her fingers around her wand tightly. "It's a wand." _

"_Oh really? A wand?" William laughed sarcastically. "What are you some sort of magical storybook character?"_

"_I can't use magic outside of school," Hallyn argued. _

"_What school, Hallyn?" William said angrily. _

"_Hogwarts," Hallyn replied. William didn't say anything this time. "I'm leaving, Will. I have to go back. Summer is over."_

"_So you're leaving me," William stated. Hallyn shook her head. _

"_It's not that," she said. "I don't want to." _

"_But you are."_

_Hallyn shook her head slowly._

"_I love you, Will…"_

"_Rubbish." _

"_I'm a witch. You're a muggle. It's just—"_

"_What the hell is a muggle? What are you saying?" _

"_Muggle, it means you can't do magic. We're not the same. You have to understand."_

"_No," William said coldly. "I don't understand. I don't want to understand."_

"_But you love me… right?" Hallyn said. She was so afraid of his answer that her hands shook. _

"_I don't know you," he said. Hallyn closed her eyes and silent tears began to flow down her cheeks. William felt horrible about what he had done. But Hallyn had been hiding this from him all summer. All the time they'd spent together didn't mean a thing to William anymore. So Hallyn felt her heart pounding against her chest as she watched him walk away._

"I just don't understand why," Hallyn looked up at her best friend. She could feel the tears forming in her ocean blue eyes.

"He's a muggle. He just won't understand. You've got to remember that," Emily told her. Hallyn nodded and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Be strong, Hallyn. You can do this. You've got to move on."

"I know I do."

"We're almost here," Emily said changing the subject. Hallyn nodded.

Emily sat down behind Hallyn and put an arm around her shoulders.

"It will be fine. Once school starts up you'll have other things to do. Who knows," Emily smiled, "You might even meet someone this year."

Hallyn looked over at her and smiled.

"You're right," she said.

Twenty minutes later, the train slowed to a squealing stop. Hallyn stood up immediately and opened the compartment door. She began to take a step forward when a boy rudely pushed past her.

"Sorry," the boy said quickly.

"That was rude," Emily said behind her.

"It was," Hallyn said nodding her head.

As they left the train, the first years walked around confused. A small light brown haired boy pushing through the crowd caught her eye. She smiled.

"I'll be right back," Hallyn said to Emily. Emily crossed her arms when Hallyn left her standing there by herself.

"Oh okay. I'll be fine over here by myself," Emily called after her with a sarcastic tone. Hallyn caught up to the boy finally.

"Gabe!" she yelled. The young first year turned around at the sound of his name. Hallyn wrapped her arms around her younger brother.

"Hallyn!"

"How was your first ride on the Hogwarts Express?" Hallyn squealed excitedly after letting him go. Gabe smiled.

"It was brillant!" he exclaimed. "There was this lady and she brought by all sorts of candy and treats and-"

"First years," a voice called over the crowd of students. "First years over by the boats! Hurry, come on now!"

"I've got to go," Gabe said.

"Go on. I'll see you in the Great Hall." Gabe nodded his head and started to leave and then stopped.

"I'm scared," he told her.

"About what?"

"Getting sorted. What if I don't get in Hufflepuff like you?"

"The sorting hat will put you where you need to be. No worries," Hallyn assured him.

"First years!"

"Bye!" Gabe pushed through the rest of the crowd. Hallyn smiled after him. He was so small compared to everyone and it made Hallyn a little nervous. But Gabe was a strong, confident boy. _He will be fine_, Hallyn told herself. She made her way back to Emily who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Okay, I'm ready," Hallyn told her.

The crowd of first years were led into the Great Hall by an older witch. Hallyn searched the crowd for her brother. Of course, Gabriel was a lot smaller than other boys his age so Hallyn wasn't surprised when she couldn't find him in the crowd. The witch began to call out names. Each new student sat down on the stool with the sorting hat placed on his or her head. Hallyn waited anxiously and then:

"Gabriel Wickersham!"

Gabe stepped up the platform and sat down on the stool with a smile on his face. The sorting hat was silent for a moment and then:

"Gryffindor!"

Gabe's smile widened and he hopped down quickly from the platform. Hallyn saw him join the rest of the Gryffindors. Hallyn wasn't surprised that he was placed in Gryffindor. Sure, he would have liked to be put in Hufflepuff like his older sister but Hallyn knew that with Gabe's strength and bravery Gryffindor was the right house for him. _He would be in Gryffindor_, Hallyn thought. The headmaster, Professor Dippet, stood in front of the students at a podium. A hush fell over the students as they awaited Professor Dippet's speech for the start of the new term.

After the feast, Hallyn and Emily retreated to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Classes start tomorrow," Emily said as the girls climbed into bed. Hallyn nodded.

"I'm not looking forward to it," Hallyn admitted. She looked down at her hands that were folded on her lap. Emily sighed.

"Hallyn," she began. "You've got to get over him. You can't let it affect your studies."

Hallyn nodded. Emily sat down on Hallyn's bed and put her arm around Hallyn's shoulders. Hallyn pulled her knees close to her body and buried her head in her arms. Emily could hear her begin to cry.

"It will be okay, Hallyn. You'll see." When Hallyn didn't reply, Emily left her alone. Hallyn flicked off her lamp and fell down onto her pillow. Classes began the next day and she knew she needed to get some rest especially after the long train ride. Despite the thoughts clouding her mind, Hallyn found it extremely easy to fall asleep that night. She knew that the morning would bring a new day and who knows, maybe Emily was right. Maybe she would find someone that year, someone that wouldn't leave her, someone who would stay loyal to her. Maybe…


	3. Meeting Him

"Hurry up," Emily begged Hallyn for the third time. "We're going to be late for class. You don't want to make a bad impression do you?"

"I'm sorry!" Hallyn told her. For some reason Hallyn always took forever to get ready to leave. Emily was always the one telling her that she wasn't going to make it on time and that she needs to learn how to get dressed faster. Of course, this wouldn't help Hallyn at all no matter how many times Emily said it. But Emily was persistent. Hallyn quickly ran a brush through her curly blonde hair after getting dressed in her black skirt, black stockings, white button-up shirt, black robes, and her yellow and black striped tie. And then finally, Hallyn was ready to go. Emily rushed her out of the Hufflepuff common room.

"Potions is all the way in the dungeons. Class will have already started by the time we get there," Emily complained. Hallyn didn't answer her. Emily practically ran to class with Hallyn following quickly behind her. The door to the potions classroom creaked on its hinges when Emily opened it. Hallyn and Emily stepped into the classroom trying to sneak their way in as if no one could see them. Instead, the whole class, including their professor, turned to face them. Hallyn gave her professor a weak smile as she sat down at the front table (it was the only table left because of course no one wanted to sit in the front).

"You must be…" the professor started.

"Hallyn," Hallyn replied. "Hallyn Wickersham."

"Emily Taylor," Emily said. The professor nodded.

"I am Professor Slughorn," the professor stated. "Next time do try to be on time. I prefer not to be interrupted."

"Yes sir," Emily said.

"Now," Slughorn continued. "As I said before we will begin with a simple potion. Advanced, simple to make, but dangerous. Amortentia is the most powerful love potion one can brew. This potion creates extreme infatuation and even obsession. Amortentia creates a different aroma for each person." A cauldron of Amortentia sat at the front of the room. "If I could have a volunteer example please?" Slughorn said gesturing to the cauldron. A couple students raised their hands. Slughorn looked about the room. His eyes fell on Hallyn who, of course, did not raise her hand.

"Hallyn Wickersham," Slughorn said. "Why don't you come on up and tell us what you sense from this brew of Amortentia."

Emily laughed lightly. Hallyn blushed, stood up, and walked to the front of the classroom.

"There we are," Slughorn said. "Just lean over the potion and take a breath." Hallyn did as she was told. "Very good, very good. What is it that you smell?"

Hallyn continued to blush.

"Strawberries, um," Hallyn thought for a moment. "I smell vanilla and…" She took another deep breath. "Fresh paint." Slughorn smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Very well. You may take a seat."

Hallyn hurried back to the table and sat down. She looked over at Emily who snickered. Hallyn sighed.

"Now, open your books to page 447. The directions for brewing your own Amortentia is there. Get your ingredients from the cupboard in the back and begin!"

Hallyn opened her Advanced Potion Making textbook to page 447. The ingredients were listed on the page. She retrieved them from the cupboard along with the rest of the class. Hallyn attempted to follow the directions.

"I thought he told us this was simple," Emily complained to Hallyn. Slughorn walked about the room looking over students' shoulders at their potion. He got to the back of the classroom and suddenly clapped his hands together.

"Very well done, Mr. Riddle," Slughorn exclaimed. Hallyn turned around and saw a tall 7th year boy nod his head with a small smile playing on his lips. Hallyn recognized him as the boy who had rudely pushed her out of the way when she was getting off the train the other night. She was staring at Riddle as Slughorn applauded him. Suddenly, Riddle caught her eye. Hallyn quickly looked away, embarrassed.

"Mr. Riddle has done it. Come now, class. Look at how the steam rises from the potion in a spiral," Slughorn directed. "This is a very significant distinction of Amortentia." Slughorn smiled at the boy. "Well done. You may feel free to help some of the other students if you would like."

"Thank you, Professor," the boy said. Riddle walked around the room. Hallyn tried to look busy with making her potion. She knew that he had looked back at her and she didn't want to draw any more attention to herself than she already had. But it was too late for that, Hallyn realized, when the boy came up to her.

"Would you like some assistance, Miss Wickersham?" Riddle asked calmly. Hallyn looked up at him. She could feel her cheeks turning red. How did he know her name?

"You can…" Hallyn began to say. Riddle raised his eyebrows. "… c-call me Hallyn." Riddle smiled.

"Hallyn," he repeated. "Well Hallyn would you like some help. I can tell you're having a bit of trouble. The steam is not rising correctly." Hallyn didn't reply. Riddle stepped beside her and held out his hand. Hallyn handed him the ladle she was using to stir the potion.

"I am Tom, by the way," he said, "Tom Riddle."

"Nice to meet you," Hallyn said quietly. She was embarrassed for him having caught her staring earlier and she couldn't meet his eye. After adding a few more ingredients, Tom had successfully brewed another cauldron filled of Amortentia.

"Professor," Tom called. Hallyn looked up. Slughorn made his way over to Hallyn and Tom. "Hallyn has finished." Slughorn nodded at her.

"Very good, Miss Wickersham" Slughorn said.

"I didn't really—"

"Yes, Hallyn," Tom said. "Well done." He turned to Professor Slughorn and said, "She seems to be very skilled at potion-making."

Hallyn didn't know what to say so she continued to pretend that she had done it herself. When Slughorn walked away Hallyn turned to Tom.

"Why did you tell Slughorn that?" she asked. "I didn't really do it myself. You just helped me…"

"It will be fine, Hallyn," Tom said. "Trust me."

A few minutes later, Slughorn dismissed the class. Hallyn left the classroom in a bit of a daze. Emily looked at her strangely.

"What was that about?" Emily asked. Hallyn looked at her curiously. "That Slytherin boy." Hallyn shrugged.

"I'm not sure…"

They were walking down the corridor when Tom suddenly pushed past them accidentally shoving Emily's shoulder.

"Well that was rude," Emily said. Hallyn nodded. She looked after Tom but he had turned the corner quickly and disappeared.

Hallyn sat with Emily at the Hufflepuff table at breakfast the next morning. She couldn't help but notice Tom sitting at the Slytherin table. _I wonder why he's all alone_, Hallyn thought. Tom was indeed sitting by himself eating his breakfast and reading the Daily Prophet.

"I'll be right back," Hallyn said to Emily. Emily nodded and stuffed a slice of bacon into her mouth. Hallyn stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table. She tried not to pay attention to the eyes following her. After all, it was rare that a Hufflepuff girl visited the Slytherin table to talk to a Slytherin boy. Tom sensed her presence and looked over his shoulder. He stood up immediately when he saw that it was Hallyn.

"Tom," Hallyn began.

"Hallyn Wickersham," Tom replied. "From Slughorn's class."

"Yes. You helped me brew the Amortentia potion yesterday," Hallyn reminded him.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to thank you," Hallyn said politely. Tom stared at her for a moment. Hallyn waited for him to speak but he stayed silent. "I just thought you should know that I am very sorry that I took the credit for it. I felt bad about it."

"Don't," Tom said. "After all, it's just a potions class. It won't hurt to lie a little."

Hallyn became a bit uneasy by his statement but she brushed it out of her mind. Tom was right. A little white lie wouldn't hurt.


	4. William's Letter

Emily Taylor took her seat at the second table from the front. Hallyn followed, taking the seat beside her.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Professor Dumbledore said. "Good afternoon."

All of the students quieted down and faced forward. "This is Transfiguration for 7th years. I suspect all of you are in the right classroom?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and then turned his head to focus on a small Ravenclaw boy in the first row. The Ravenclaw boy swallowed nervously, blushed, and stood up. He picked up his stack of textbooks and left as quickly as he could. Hallyn heard Emily snicker a little.

"Now," Dumbledore announced. "Open your books to page 305. We will be beginning with our fourth, most advanced form of transfiguration, untransfiguration, this term. But first, I want to make sure you all have remembered the first three forms. That being said, I am assigning a paper on those first three forms in detail, two rolls of parchment should be enough."

The class groaned in unison.

"As well as a nice, well-developed paragraph on what you already know on untransfiguration. Due next class," Dumbledore instructed.

The rest of the class consisted of what students should expect from the classes to follow for the next few months. Then, class was dismissed.

"I can already tell this class is going to be a drag," Emily said spooning chocolate pudding onto her plate.

"That's a wonderful lunch," Hallyn commented with slight sarcasm. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Just because you don't like pudding doesn't mean I can't eat it," Emily said.

"You know I can't eat chocolate pudding, Emily," Hallyn reminded her.

"Why is that?" Emily asked. She paused and waited for Hallyn, who didn't speak up. "Oh right," Emily laughed a little. "You're concerned about your weight. I remember."

Hallyn shook her head and smiled a bit.

"You really are something, Em."

Emily giggled. The sudden chirps and screeches of owls sounded throughout the Great Hall. Emily and Hallyn looked up in awe.

"Mail's here," Emily said. "I hope I've got something."

Hallyn looked up just in time to see a familiar owl swoop down above her head and drop a letter onto her plate. Hallyn picked up the letter excitedly as the owls exited the hall. Emily crossed her arms.

"Oh so you get something, but there's nothing for me," Emily said. Hallyn smiled up at her.

"It's from Mum," Hallyn said. She slid her finger along the edge and opened her letter.

_My Dearest Hallyn,_

_ I hope you are doing well. I wrote to tell you about something I think you will find very__…__ exciting. William came by the house yesterday afternoon. He asked to see you but, of course, I had to tell him you had already left for school. William came to apologize. He looked quite upset when I mentioned you had already gone so he left just as quickly as he came. I want to suggest that you write him. I'm sure he would appreciate that as well as an apology. He loves you, Hallyn. I could see it in his eyes. And he looked so disappointed when he found out you weren't here. You leaving without a thorough explanation really hurt him. I hope you understand what you've done and I hope you do whatever you can to mend it. I love you, darling. I'll hear from you soon._

_ Mum_

Hallyn looked down and drew in a short breath. She could feel her cheeks turning red and her eyes tearing up.

"Hallyn?" Emily asked. Hallyn stood up quickly with the letter and left the Great Hall. Emily followed after her. All the way to the Hufflepuff common room. Hallyn started up the stairs towards the girls' dormitory. "Hallyn!" Emily called. She caught up to Hallyn and put a hand on her shoulder, turning her around. Hallyn's bright blue eyes were full of tears threatening to fall at any moment. Her nose was red as well as her cheeks. She looked down at her hands. "Hallyn," Emily said calmly. Hallyn just shook her head. So, Emily wrapped her arms around her best friend. Hallyn sniffed afraid to cry in front of Emily. She picked her head up and looked at Emily. "You can cry if you want to," Emily said. Hallyn nodded and to her disliking, let a few tears escape. "See, your eyes look even more beautiful when you cry. It's okay."

"What have I done?" Hallyn whispered.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Hallyn."

"I hurt him. I broke his heart…"

"He wasn't that complying if you remember. He didn't accept what you are. It's his fault his heart is broken," Emily told her. Hallyn shook her head angrily.

"He thought I lied to him," Hallyn sniffed. "I don't lie to people. I never lie!"

"I know, Hallyn," Emily whispered. "I know." She pulled Hallyn into another quick embrace. And then let her go and held her shoulders at arm's length. "You should write him."

_Dear William,_

_I received a letter from my mum today. She mentioned that you came to visit me, to say you're sorry. I wanted to apologize to you as well. I should have told you the truth about me well before I left for school. I'm sorry. I was afraid of how you would treat me after I told you. I was hoping you wouldn't react the way you did. But I was wrong. I miss you, Will. Write me back as soon as you can. I'm sending you my owl (this is how our mail travels). Just hand your letter to him and he will know what to do. I look forward to hearing from you._

_ Hallyn_

_P.S. I love you. _

Hallyn re-read her letter to William for the third time, sighed, and left for the owlery. The owlery was located just to the side of the castle. Cool air blew her hair back as she stepped outside. Chill bumps formed on her arms and she rubbed them down as she headed for the small flight of concrete stairs that lead to the owlery tower. Then, someone caught her eye. Tom Riddle stood, facing the wind, overlooking the Hogwarts grounds. He turned around suddenly to face Hallyn. She felt rooted to the spot where she stood and their eyes locked.

"Hello, Hallyn," Tom said calmly.

"Hello," Hallyn replied. Tom's eyes moved to the letter that Hallyn held in her hands.

"Are you writing to someone?" Tom asked. Hallyn looked at the letter and then back at him.

"Yes," Hallyn croaked. She cleared her throat. "Yes, I am."

"May I ask to whom?"

"Just this boy I know," Hallyn said quickly. Tom didn't answer. "It's complicated."

"How so?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Very well," Tom replied.

"What are you doing?" Hallyn blurted out without thinking. Tom smirked.

"Just… taking a stroll about the castle," Tom said.

"Oh…"

There was an awkward silence.

"Well," Hallyn said. "I will see you later then I suppose."

"Yes," Tom answered. He walked past her and back inside. Hallyn sighed. She didn't know why she had so she just shook her head and stepped up the stairs to the owlery.

"Alastaire!" Hallyn called. A brown barn owl swooped down from above and landed on a low perch beside Hallyn. Alastaire hooted in response. Hallyn held out the letter to him and he took in his beak. "I need you to take this to William Barrick in Caerleon." Alastaire immediately took off through the window and out to the skies without a word.


	5. The Writing on the Wall

Hallyn and Emily sat opposite one another in the library later that afternoon. Hallyn's bright blue eyes scanned across the page in her transfiguration textbook looking for any more information that she could have overlooked. Emily tapped her quill on the table impatiently and sighed.

"I'm bored of this," Emily said. Hallyn didn't look up or answer her. Emily read over her two pages of parchment again and then stood up. Hallyn looked up at her curiously.

"Where're you going?" Hallyn asked. Emily picked up her bag and slung it onto her shoulder.

"I'm finished," she said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Hallyn flipped through her Transfiguration text book. It was getting late and she knew that she needed to get back to her room soon but Hallyn was almost done with her paper. She struggled to find more specific information on the last and most difficult branch of transfiguration. She had everything she could find on transformation, vanishment, and conjuration but the section on untransfiguration was only two paragraphs long in her textbook. Professor Dumbledore said that he would go into more detail on this type a little later into the term. Hallyn was tired and she finally decided to give up. The paper was due the next afternoon. She would just search in the library in the morning for more information. So Hallyn packed up her bag and left. She walked quickly through the halls looking around to make sure she didn't get caught. It was already midnight and she knew that prefects would be patrolling. She didn't want to lose points for her house or get detention. Hallyn had never been in trouble before in her life and she wasn't going to start now just because she lost track of time while writing her paper in the library. That was ridiculous. Hallyn was almost back to the common room when she turned a corner and something on the wall caught her eye. _Hmm…_Hallyn pulled out her wand.

"Lumos," she whispered. A light at the tip of her wand appeared. She held it out above her head. It was words- a message on the wall written with thick, dark, red letters. Her eyes widened as she read: _The secret lies within the hidden chamber. Enemies of the heir… beware._

"Enemies of the heir…" Hallyn whispered. She heard footsteps tapping on the floor from a distance. She looked over her shoulder but saw no one. Then she took off. She ran until she reached the Hufflepuff common room. As soon as she was in she exhaled a deep breath. She opened the door to the room she shared with Emily. She saw her friend fast asleep in her bed. Hallyn slammed her head down onto her pillow. She closed her eyes, but as she did she found that she could not stop thinking about what she saw. Maybe she had just imagined it. She was exhausted after all. So Hallyn decided to forget about it and she soon fell asleep.

When Hallyn joined Emily down in the Great Hall for breakfast that morning there was a big commotion. Students were talking quickly to one other. They were whispering and… scared? Hallyn turned to Emily.

"What's going on?"

Emily shrugged. A Hufflepuff girl, a year younger, walked up to them.

"Have you heard the news?" the girl asked Hallyn and Emily. Hallyn shook her head.

"What news?"

"There's a girl. S-She's a fourth year…" the girl paused. "She's been petrified."

Hallyn looked at her in shock.

"How?" Hallyn asked. "What happened?"

"No one knows. She was found by a staircase leading up towards the Hufflepuff common room, the one by the trophy case."

Hallyn was silent.

"Is there anything else?" Hallyn asked slowly. She was secretly praying that nothing else had been discovered but of course she was wrong.

"There was a message written on the wall not far from where she was found," the girl told them. Hallyn drew in a sharp breath.

"And what did it say?"

"It said something about a secret in a hidden chamber and something about an heir. No one is sure what it means but it was written in blood."

Hallyn didn't say another word.

"Blood?" Emily exclaimed. The girl nodded. "Okay," Emily said quickly. "Thank you for telling us." The Hufflepuff girl left them standing there in shock. "What was that about?" Emily asked Hallyn. But Hallyn didn't say anything. All she did was shake her head slowly.

Hallyn ate her breakfast and left as quickly as she could. She tried to ignore the thoughts swarming around in her head as she walked through the corridors. What happened the night before could not have been real, she decided. But, secretly, her conscience told her that was a lie. Secretly, she knew what she saw and heard after leaving the library. Of course, no one knew what she knew. No one knew she was there last night. If they had, Hallyn was afraid people would come asking questions. That was the last thing she wanted. She did not want to talk about it and as far as she was concerned it was just a coincidence… maybe. Hallyn sighed as she rushed to her Charms class. When she arrived, she took a seat next to a boy in Ravenclaw.

"Good afternoon, class," the professor announced.

"Afternoon," the class grumbled. The professor smiled.

"Well now, today we will be focusing on the Protego charm. This is a simple protection spell and I believe everyone will be able to master it by the end of the period. Now, introduce yourself to the person beside you. This will be your partner for the rest of the term. Go on now."

Hallyn turned to the boy beside her.

"Bill Larkley," the boy told her holding out his hand. Hallyn took his hand and gave it a light shake.

"I'm Hallyn," she said.

"Good," the professor said. "The spell is simply called 'Protego'. Stand up, and begin." The class stood up from their seats, the professor waved his hand, and the tables and chairs pushed themselves against the walls.

As Hallyn was hurrying to potions class (she was always late) she nearly ran into Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor!" Hallyn exclaimed. "I'm sorry."

Dumbledore looked at her calmly.

"Be careful wandering these halls by yourself, Miss Wickersham," Dumbledore warned. Hallyn nodded.

"I expect that you've heard the news?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then I must be getting on. I need to speak with Headmaster Dippet," Dumbledore stated.

"Yes sir."

Dumbledore walked away. Hallyn practically ran to her classroom. Dumbledore had frightened her with his words and she definitely did not want to be left alone in the halls.

As she stepped into her potions class, Hallyn ignored the stares as she sat down at her seat in the front of the classroom. Professor Slughorn continued with his lecture but all Hallyn could think about was what she had heard this morning. It was impossible. Hallyn had not been very far from where the fourth year girl had been petrified. She remembered reading the message on the wall that night. She had heard footsteps and it scared her so she ran away. The girl had to have been petrified not long after she had gone. That was the part that scared her. Towards the end of class, Hallyn felt someone's presence behind her. She turned around and faced Tom Riddle.

"Tom," Hallyn greeted him.

"Hallyn. Might I say that you are doing extraordinarily well on this assignment. I am impressed."

"I know how to brew a simple potion, Tom," Hallyn told him. Tom nodded.

"Yes, well," Tom said. He paused.

"Class dismissed," Slughorn announced. All the students began to pack up their bags and leave.

"I've got to go," Hallyn told Tom. "I have another class." Hallyn struggled to put all her books into her arms.

"Here why don't you let me help you?" Tom offered. He snatched the books out of Hallyn's hands and held them easily with no effort.

"I…" Hallyn started to say that she could do it herself but Tom seemed willing to help. "Thank you," she said instead.

"Where is your next class?" Tom asked.

"Divination," Hallyn said. Tom and Hallyn left the classroom together.

"Ah tricky magic," Tom said.

"I don't like it much," Hallyn agreed. A silence fell between them until they reached the tower where divination class was held. "Thank you," Hallyn said. She took the books from his arms.

"You're most welcome," Tom said. Hallyn smiled at him. She turned to leave but felt Tom touch her arm. Hallyn looked back at him.

"You are very beautiful, Hallyn," Tom said. Hallyn blushed. She didn't know whether to stay silent or thank him. Tom was very charming, Hallyn had to admit. It was hard not to notice that. He was nice to her. Recently no boy had really caught her eye but it was impossible to avoid Tom and his charming behavior and good looks.

"I've got to go to class," Hallyn replied. She stumbled over her words a bit but managed to get the message to him.

"I do have a question to ask," Tom said. "Would you mind joining me tomorrow night after supper?"

"Why?" Hallyn asked. She realized that she had sounded somewhat rude but Tom just smiled.

"I would like to get to know you better. Are you busy?"

Hallyn thought for a moment.

"Yes, I can meet you," she said quickly. Tom smiled and nodded his head once at her.

"Very well. I will see you tomorrow night." Tom turned on his heel and disappeared leaving Hallyn standing there with a small smile on her face. She sighed and thought back to Emily's words when they had arrived at the Hogwarts for the start of the new term. She had said something along the lines of: Maybe you will find someone this year. Hallyn didn't want to believe her then but now that she thought about it, it was possible that Emily was right. Tom had been straight forward with her. Hallyn wasn't used to that but she felt that maybe, just maybe she could get used to it.


	6. Distractions

The crowd cheered loudly. It was the first quidditch match of the term between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Hallyn and Emily stood in the middle of the Hufflepuff's side of the stadium. The screams and yells for the teams were so loud that Hallyn wanted to cover her ears. The first match was always exciting. It determined who would start out the season as number one. Hallyn had a feeling it would be Gryffindor that won… again. It was always Gryffindor. Hufflepuff had a good team but not the best. Gryffindor scored another two points. The Gryffindors' roars exploded over the Hufflepuffs' groans. Hallyn wasn't surprised. Emily, however, yelled at the team angrily.

"Come on! Get it together!" Emily screamed. Emily loved quidditch, of course. Hallyn honestly could really care less about quidditch. She zoned out for a moment looking across the stadium at the Slytherin team's crowd. But as she looked out she caught someone staring in her direction. She felt his gaze lingering on her. Hallyn wanted to look away. She didn't want him to see her staring back but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Tom Riddle. He was so… not her type. Hallyn felt confused. Why did she agree to him for tonight? It wasn't normal that Hallyn would actually accept a date from someone she didn't really know that well but something made her say yes. She couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly. Maybe it was that serious face he always had. Maybe it was his good looks. Maybe it was the way he looked at her. Hallyn didn't know and she definitely didn't understand why she looked back at him now.

Another giant explosion of cheers sounded from the Gryffindor side. Hallyn looked away from Tom Riddle to see that the match had ended; Gryffindor claiming the victory once again. Hallyn clapped her hands along with the others. Emily groaned.

"We can never beat Gryffindor. It's because that bloody seeker of theirs I just know it!" Emily told Hallyn. Hallyn looked at her friend with a blank stare.

"What?" Hallyn asked. She hadn't really comprehended what Emily had just said. Emily sighed.

"What are you daydreaming about?" Emily asked putting her hands on her hips. She could always tell when Hallyn was thinking about something. She was so easy to read.

"Oh, nothing," Hallyn lied.

"You were staring off in the distance, Hallyn," Emily said. Hallyn nodded.

"I just have a date tonight," Hallyn said following Emily out of the stadium. Emily gasped.

"With who?!"

"Hello, Miss Wickersham," said a voice. Hallyn looked over to see, of course, Tom Riddle walking beside her matching her pace. Hallyn stared at him. How had he been able to find her in this huge crowd? "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Hallyn replied.

"Good. I will meet you at the foot of the Grand Staircase tonight. Meet me at six," Tom told her. Hallyn nodded.

"Yes," Hallyn said nervously. Tom glanced at Emily.

"Hello," Tom said.

"Hi…" Emily said slowly. Tom gave Hallyn a look. It was a look that was difficult to describe. It was partly a smile but it was a look that made it seem as if Tom had _made_ her say yes. Emily narrowed her eyes at Tom. She wrapped her hand around Hallyn's wrist and pulled her along. "Come along, Hallyn. Let's go." Hallyn gave Tom a small smile and let Emily drag her away. Tom watched them until they were out of sight. Emily glanced over her shoulder quickly but Tom had disappeared.

"What was that about?" Emily asked. Hallyn shrugged. "That doesn't answer my question."

"He's just this guy," Hallyn told her calmly.

"He's the one you're meeting tonight?"

"Yes."

"Mmm," Emily said, "He's cute." Hallyn nodded. "But…" Emily started. "If you don't mind me saying, he seems sort of strange to me."

"Not really," Hallyn said.

"He's the one that helped you in potions the other day, right?"

Hallyn answered with another small smile.

"Merlin's beard, Hallyn!" Emily squealed. "You fancy him!"

"No I don't," Hallyn said quickly. Emily gave her a look.

"Stop lying," Emily told her. She knew her best friend so well. Hallyn rolled her eyes.

"I'm not…" Hallyn said. "I don't even know him." She suddenly realized this after she had said it. Hallyn hadn't even really thought about that. She was about to go off alone with a stranger. Emily had said it. He seemed strange. Hallyn shook the thought from her mind as they entered the common room. She didn't want to agree with her friend. Emily could always read people that way. She had a gift for that. Sometimes Hallyn wished that Emily wouldn't just point it out like she had. Hallyn was just too afraid to agree with her. She didn't want to think that she was meeting a strange boy tonight. She just wanted it to go well. One thing she had noticed that did make her a little nervous was the fact that he was a Slytherin. Slytherin boys were not very well known for being interested in Hufflepuff girls. Maybe Tom was different than the others.

Hallyn hoped that this was true as she stepped down the stairs later that night. Tom stood at the bottom patiently waiting for her. Hallyn was always late. She sensed that he might have been slightly aggravated at this but when she greeted him he did not show it at all. Emily was right. He was a bit strange in this way.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" he said.

"Do tell me about yourself, Hallyn," Tom said. "I am curious."

"Well," Hallyn began. "There's not much to tell. I'm a halfblood. My dad's a muggle and Mum is a pureblood. I grew up in Newport, Wales. I have a little brother named Gabriel. He's a first year. And… well what about you?"

"I—" Tom paused. He took a deep breath and continued. "I haven't any parents. I grew up in a muggle orphanage," Tom told her. "I'm a school prefect…" Tom paused.

"What do you like to do?" Tom asked quickly, changing the subject. "For fun." Hallyn didn't hesitate with his question.

"I like to dance," Hallyn admitted. Tom raised his eyebrows.

"Won't you show me?"

Hallyn shook her head.

"I haven't any music."

Tom held out his hand.

"Who said there has to be music?" Tom said in a very charming voice, Hallyn thought. Hallyn was hesitant with his offer. But then, she found herself taking his hand. Tom held her hand and put his other on her waist. He stepped forward once and Hallyn stepped backward, following his lead. He took a step backward while Hallyn took a step forward. Tom danced her in a circle. He let her waist go and Hallyn spun out of his arms. He pulled her back in slowly. She placed a hand on his shoulder when Tom drew her closer to him.

"You are a very good dancer," Tom told her. His face was close to hers and Hallyn felt a bit uneasy. She drew away from him. "What else should I know?"

"I dunno," Hallyn started. "I—"

Tom reached down and took her hand in his. He touched her cheek. Hallyn felt a chill run down her spine. She couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing but she gave in as he moved closer to her.

"May I?" Tom whispered. Hallyn didn't reply. Then she closed her eyes and Tom leaned in and kissed her slowly. Hallyn liked the feel of his lips on hers. He was gentle with her. Then he pulled away suddenly. Hallyn opened her eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

Hallyn shook her head.

"It's alright. I think we should be heading back."

Tom nodded.

"Yes."

As soon as Tom said goodbye at the foot of the staircase, Hallyn rushed up to the Hufflepuff common room. Had that really just happened? Had Tom Riddle actually kissed her? All these thoughts gathered in her mind as she lay down on her pillow that night. Yes, he really did kiss her. It had happened so suddenly that Hallyn hadn't really known how to react. All she knew was that she was supposed to kiss him back. So she did. Tom had pulled away quickly, apologizing to her. Hallyn didn't understand why he had said sorry but part of her didn't even care. Tom's charm had begun to grow on her. Hallyn wished it wouldn't because no matter how badly she didn't want to admit it Tom was a bit odd. It was so easy for him, the way he'd danced with her on the grass by the lake. It was easy for him to put his hand on her waist. Hallyn surprised herself by not pulling away. And then he had kissed her just a few moments later. Hallyn sighed unable to decide what she wanted to do. How would she react when she saw him in potions tomorrow? Would he act differently towards her now just because they had kissed? Hallyn admitted to herself that she was a bit nervous about seeing him again. She thought this as she drifted off to sleep hoping that whatever happened between them would stop distracting her. But it did. Tom Riddle was distracting.


	7. William's Reply

"Hallyn," Emily called. Hallyn opened her eyes and immediately shut them closed. She moaned and rolled over in her bed. "Hallyn, get up!"

Hallyn squinted her eyes trying to keep out the bright sun that lit up the room.

"What?" Hallyn groaned.

"It's time for breakfast," Emily said plainly. Hallyn shook her head.

"Not hungry."

"Yes, you are," Emily sighed tugging on Hallyn's arm. Hallyn gave up and rolled out of bed. "Now, come on! Get dressed."

The two girls sat down at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall just as the breakfast foods appeared.

"Yum," Emily said. She immediately reached for a slice of bacon.

"I don't know how you stay so thin," Hallyn said shaking her head. "You eat so much."

Emily shrugged still chewing her food. Then, the familiar flapping of wings and screeches of owls filled the Great Hall. Hallyn spotted Alastaire flying in her direction with a letter clamped in his beak. Emily looked up as well. She suddenly bounced in her seat as she saw her own owl headed in her direction.

"I've got something!" she exclaimed.

"Me too!" Hallyn smiled as the owl dropped a letter onto her plate. Emily caught a small box from the air. Their owls swooped above their heads and hooted as they left the Hall. Emily immediately ripped open the paper and opened the box. She pulled out a small, transparent glass ball that filled with red smoke at her touch.

"A remembrall?" Emily said. She wrinkled her nose disapprovingly. She picked up a small note and read it silently. "It's from my mum. She says that when the smoke is red that means I've forgotten something."

"Well you must have forgotten something already then," Hallyn laughed.

"What a load of rubbish. It doesn't even tell me what I've forgotten." Emily put the remembrall back in the box and looked at Hallyn who was now staring at her own letter.

"Who's it from?" Emily asked. Hallyn read her name that was written in messy cursive on the front and recognized the handwriting immediately.

"It's… from William," Hallyn muttered curiously.

"It's his reply!" Emily squealed. "Go on; open it! What does it say?"

Hallyn tore the envelope open at the top and pulled out the sheet of paper with the same messy cursive written in delicate lines on the page. Hallyn read it silently and then cleared her throat and looked at Emily.

"What does it say?" Emily repeated. Hallyn read the letter aloud:

_Dear Hallyn,_

_I received your letter yesterday. I'm going to be honest; I've been staring at this blank page for the past couple hours. I didn't know how to respond at first. I was thinking of a way to say this gently but then I decided that it was best to be honest with you. I want to say that I'm glad you wrote me. It means a lot. Thank you but I must stick to my word and be honest. I don't see a future with you any longer. Please don't take this the wrong way. I will always love you just as I said before. I can't do this though. I'm sorry, Hallyn. I've met someone else. You're beautiful and wonderful and we had a great time together this past summer but I've moved on. I hope you will understand and move on as well. I'm sorry._

_ William_

_ P.S. Disregard the small blood stains on the paper. Your owl bit me. _

"Oh no!" Emily quickly drew Hallyn into her arms. She put her hand on her head. "Shh," she whispered. "It will be okay."

Hallyn struggled out of her arms. Emily looked at Hallyn expecting to see her cheeks flushed and her eyes filled with tears but she was shocked to see that there was no trace of tears in her eyes at all. Emily narrowed her eyebrows.

"Why aren't you crying?" Emily asked bluntly. Hallyn shrugged. "Aren't you upset?"

Hallyn shook her head slowly.

"I should be, shouldn't I?"

Emily tilted her head to the side.

"Well?" she said.

"I'm not though," Hallyn told her.

"You're positive?"

"Positive," Hallyn answered. Emily sighed and then narrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Does this behavior have anything to do with Tom Riddle?" Emily asked. Hallyn immediately blushed, and when Emily raised her eyebrows, Hallyn wished she hadn't. "It does, doesn't it?"

"It's nothing," Hallyn assured her. Emily crossed her arms, not believing her one bit.

"Did something happen last night?"

"Nothing… important," Hallyn said praying that Emily would just believe her and stop asking questions. But, of course, Emily continued.

"Which means that something did happen, right?"

Emily could always see right through her. Hallyn gave up.

"Well," she began. "We met by the staircase. He walked me out to the grounds. We talked a bit about ourselves. Well, more about me, really. He didn't want to say much about himself. He was more interested in what I had to say," Hallyn realized this as she said it and suddenly felt a little uneasy. She ignored the feeling and continued, "I told him that I liked to dance. He held out his hand to me and we danced together."

Emily beamed.

"How romantic!" she squealed. "What happened next?"

"Well, we got closer and he…" Hallyn paused.

"What?!" Emily said excitedly.

"He kissed me," Hallyn told her. Emily squealed, jumped in the air a little, and then pulled Hallyn into her arm squeezing her tightly. Emily let her go. "It was just a small kiss," Hallyn admitted.

"I can't believe Tom Riddle actually kissed you!"

Hallyn nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, me either."

"I wonder how he's going to act in Potions today," Emily wondered, reading Hallyn's exact thoughts.

"I'm worried about it," Hallyn admitted.

"Don't be," Emily assured her. "It will be fine." Emily squealed again. "Oh, I'm so excited for you!"

Hallyn laughed.

"Yes, me as well."

"Get ready," Emily told her. "It's about time for class!" She gave Hallyn a mischievous grin.

The Draught of Living Death was the most complicated potion Hallyn had ever tried brew. She, along with the rest of the class, was struggling. Emily let out a frustrated groan beside her. The sophophorus bean slipped out from under her knife. It flew in the air and pelted the boy sitting next to her in the side of his face. Emily's eyes widened.

"Watch it, will you?" the Slytherin boy snapped shooting her an angry glare.

"Oh my! I am so sorry," Emily told him. The boy rolled his eyes and turned back to his potion. Hallyn looked over at Emily and laughed silently. Emily smiled and shrugged her shoulders. As Hallyn stirred her potion, she dared herself to look over her shoulder towards the back of the room. Her eyes scanned the two back tables but Tom Riddle was nowhere to be found. Hallyn sighed and turned back to her potion. _Where is he?_ Hallyn wondered. As class continued, she found it hard to focus on brewing, instead she thought about Tom. Tom didn't seem the type to skip class especially after what happened last night. But Hallyn admitted to herself that she still didn't know him entirely to make such judgments. So she let her worry fall away until the end of class when Emily pried into her thoughts.

"Where was Riddle?" Emily asked. Hallyn shrugged.

"I'm not sure."

"That's… strange," Emily pointed out. "Why would he not come to class the day after you met him?"

"Maybe he's ill?" Hallyn offered.

"You would think a little bit of snogging would make him—"

"Good afternoon," said Tom Riddle. He had turned into the corridor and spoke just in time for Emily to shut her mouth.

"G-good afternoon," Hallyn replied.

"You've missed the lesson," Emily told him. Tom looked Emily straight in the eye, a stern expression on his face. Emily cleared her throat and looked away.

"I was," Tom paused, now looking at Hallyn with that secretive smile playing on his lips again, "…ill." All the blood drained from her face in embarrassment. A silence hung in the air.

"Well, you're feeling better now then?" Emily piped up. Tom looked at Emily again and put a small smile on his face.

"Yes," he said. He looked at Hallyn. "Much better…"

"We're, um, headed for Divination," Hallyn said finding her voice. "Will you walk with us?"

"No," Tom said quickly. "I must be going. Hopefully I will see you again soon, Miss Wickersham?"

"Mmm," was all Hallyn could manage to say. Tom reached out for her hand and then brought it to his lips.

"Goodbye." Tom let her hand drop and left the girls standing there with blank expressions on their faces.

"Strange," Emily said. Hallyn couldn't help but agree. It was indeed a strange encounter but nevertheless Hallyn brushed it out of her mind and touched the hand where he had kissed her. He was mysterious, but charming, and he was good-looking—oh so good-looking. Hallyn sighed as she stepped up the tall staircase to the Divination tower. Then, she gave up. Hallyn realized it the moment she had received William's reply and felt nothing—she had a crush on Tom Riddle.


	8. Tom's Accusation

Divination was long and boring, as usual. Most of the students agreed that the whole "looking beyond" and "using your inner eye to see the future" thing was pure rubbish.

"This is ridiculous," Emily muttered as she looked into the teacup filled with wet tea leaves. Hallyn looked into her own teacup and narrowed her eyebrows. Emily was right; how could anyone possibly understand this? Professor Wendell made her way over to the girls.

"Well, what do you see?" she asked. Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing…" Emily muttered under her breath.

"Hmm?" the professor said. Emily looked at Hallyn.

"Hallyn," she smiled. "Why don't you tell her what your inner eye sees in my teacup? Go on."

"Um, well," Hallyn began. She flipped a few pages in her textbook looking for any symbol that somehow resembled the shape of the tea leaves in her cup. "This here seems to be an acorn shape and that means windfall and unexpected gold. This one looks like the sun which means great happiness. But then this other one looks like a cross. The cross means trials and suffering." Hallyn narrowed her eyebrows and looked at Emily. "So you're going to have lots of gold and be happy but then you're going to, um, suffer because of it?"

Emily laughed quietly.

"Mmm," Professor Wendell replied. "Very…" she paused as if she were pondering what to say. "Very… well done then." She walked away to another group of students.

"So," Emily said to Hallyn.

"So?"

"After potions today," Emily grinned. "Would you mind explaining to me why exactly you were blushing when Riddle showed up?"

Hallyn tried to hide her smile but realized she failed when Emily's grin widened.

"Oh my God! You fancy him!" Emily squealed. "No wonder you weren't upset when you received William's reply. You fancy Tom Riddle!"

"That's enough of that," Hallyn said.

"You fancy him. You fancy him," Emily sang. The class got silent as Professor Wendell walked to the front of the classroom. Emily shut her mouth quickly. The class chuckled.

"Very well done, everyone," Professor Wendell announced. "Class is dismissed."

As the girls were heading back to the Hufflepuff Common Room, they passed a large group of students gathered in a corner of the 2nd floor corridor.

"Come on," Emily said grabbing Hallyn's arm and pulling her towards the crowd.

"What is it?" Hallyn wondered. They made their way to the front of the crowd just as Headmaster Dippet arrived.

"Clear the way," Dippet called. Emily stood on her tiptoes to see over the crowd.

"What is it?" Hallyn asked again.

"I'm not sure. I can't see," Emily said.

"It's a Ravenclaw boy," a student whispered.

"Who?" another student asked.

"Bill Larkley. I'm sure of it."

"Larkley?" Hallyn gasped. She recognized the name of the boy who was to be her partner in Charms that term. "What happened?"

"He was found in the boy's lavatory. He's been petrified."

Hallyn was stunned into silence.

"And there is something else as well," the first student continued. "I expect you've heard of the girl who had been petrified last week?"

Both Hallyn and Emily nodded.

"There is something both of them have in common," he said. "They're muggleborns."

Professor Dippet looked up from the desk as soon as Albus Dumbledore entered the office.

"Albus," Professor Dippet said.

"What has happened?" Professor Dumbledore replied.

"There has been another attack on a muggleborn," Dippet told Dumbledore. "I wanted to speak to you privately about this. The boy, Bill Larkley, was found by none other than Tom Riddle. I know that you know quite well and I want to ask you to find him and get more information from him about what he witnessed."

"I will," Dumbledore said.

"It is important that we find as much as we can on what has happened. The school is in great danger, Albus. I'm afraid that if this were to happen a third time that we may need to discuss closing the school."

"Hello Tom," Dumbledore greeted him. Tom looked up at Dumbledore with a blank but serious expression on his face. "I was wondering if you might be able to tell me more about what you saw when you found Bill Larkley."

"I found him in the lavatory," Tom said plainly. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows for more information but Tom stayed silent.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me, Tom?" Dumbledore said. Tom stared back at him.

"No sir," Tom replied. "Nothing."

"Very well."

Tom left Dumbledore and started down towards the dungeons and the Slytherin common room. A rustling noise coming from a classroom caught his attention. He slowed down and turned a corner. His eyes widened when he saw who was standing just inside.

"Hagrid," Tom called. Rubeus Hagrid, a third year boy, jumped in front of a large trunk.

"Oh, Riddle. Ya' scared me. What do ya' want?" Hagrid said quickly. Tom eyed the trunk behind him.

"What it is you've got there in that trunk, Hagrid?" Tom said sternly. Hagrid shook his head.

"Oh, that? Tha's nothin'," Hagrid replied. He stepped in front of the trunk, blocking it from Tom's view with his large body.

"Step aside," Tom told him. Hagrid shook his head.

"No," he said.

"Step aside, Hagrid!" Tom growled. The trunk rattled. Tom glared at Hagrid and then retrieved his wand from his pocket.

"No!" Hagrid yelled as Tom pointed his wand at the trunk. "Stop!"

"Tell them it was you," Tom said.

"'S not me. Aragog never hurt no one!"

"They'll expel you, Hagrid."

"Please, don'," Hagrid pleaded.

"Shh!" Tom said quickly. Footsteps sounded outside the door. Tom took one last dirty look at Hagrid and then left the room. Tom walked quickly away from the scene. The footsteps got louder as Tom stepped down the first flight of stairs and then Hallyn appeared before him.

"Tom!" Hallyn greeted him.

"I have no time to talk," Tom said angrily. He pushed past her. Hallyn narrowed her eyebrows.

"I was just going to say that I had—"

Tom stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" he snapped.

"I had a good t-time last night," Hallyn finished. Tom nodded.

"Good."

He didn't say another word so Hallyn left him. She felt slightly hurt. What had upset him so much? Hallyn was curious and then she felt him approach her.

"Sorry," Tom said stiffly. Hallyn could sense something. Something wasn't right. When he apologized it sounded forced. Hallyn didn't know why but it gave her chills on her arms.

"Are you okay?" Hallyn asked him. Tom just stared at her for a moment.

"Of course," he said quickly.

"Okay well, I just wanted to say—" Tom moved closer to her so their bodies were almost touching. "I wanted to say—" But Tom cut her off with a hard kiss. He pulled away quickly. Hallyn blushed. "I had a good time last night."

"I know," Tom replied. And with that, he left Hallyn standing there by herself with a smile on her face.


	9. The Girl in the Bathroom

"This next one we are going to brew is a bit more complicated than the last," Professor Slughorn began. Hallyn sat in her usual spot in the front of the classroom with Emily. She tried to focus her attention on her professor but she could feel him staring. Hallyn could feel Tom Riddle staring at the back of her head waiting for her to turn around and meet his gaze. But she wouldn't. Hallyn wasn't going to look back at him. She knew that if she looked back at him her heart would beat faster and her cheeks would turn red. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the entire class. But she couldn't help thinking about the kiss. It had surprised her at first but now she wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. She sighed and smiled a little at her thoughts.

"Miss Wickersham?" Slughorn called. Hallyn was brought out of her daydreams when Slughorn called her name. Hallyn hadn't heard his question so she was forced to say:

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that?"

She could hear the other students shift in their seats to look at her. She couldn't help but be completely embarrassed as she usually was when everyone's attention was on her. Slughorn looked at her for a moment and then called out another name to answer the question.

"Mr. Riddle?" Slughorn called. "I'm sure you could tell us a bit about Felix Felicis?"

"Of course," Tom said. Emily elbowed Hallyn's arm. Hallyn looked at her and Emily raised her eyebrows. Hallyn grinned and tried her best not to look back at him. Her attempt was a failure and she finally looked back at him. His dark hair was neatly combed, his lips barely touched as he spoke clear, articulate words, and as he answered the question he focused his eyes on Hallyn. Hallyn took a deep breath and stared back at him with no expression although inside she was bursting with the burning desire to feel those lips on hers again. Tom was looking at Hallyn the entire time but spoke without pausing to think about what he was going to say next. Emily looked at Hallyn, who she caught staring at Tom, and narrowed her eyebrows. Hallyn hadn't looked back at her like she expected. Hallyn was too caught up in the idea that Tom Riddle was feeling the same way that she did at that very moment and she would

never believe something other than this when she locked eyes with him. Emily sighed when Tom had finished answering Slughorn's question. Tom gave her the barest hint of a smile and then broke his attention away from her. Hallyn turned around and faced the front of the classroom again. Slughorn clapped his hands once.

"Very well stated, Tom. Now everyone, pair up and get to work!"

Emily turned to Hallyn quickly.

"Would you like to be my part—"

"Hallyn," Tom said quickly interrupting Emily. He had appeared beside Hallyn. Emily hadn't even noticed him walk up. "Work with me."

Emily opened her mouth to object but Tom gave her a look that made her close her mouth and stay silent. Tom didn't wait for Hallyn's answer. He laced his fingers with hers and pulled her along beside him to the back of the room.

"Tom, I told Emily that I was going to be her partner and I think—" Hallyn began. Tom looked at her and raised his eyebrows daring her to finish her sentence. "Nevermind," Hallyn said.

Tom did all of the work himself not once asking Hallyn to help. Hallyn surprised herself when she found that she didn't mind this one bit. Tom and Hallyn were the first ones finished. Slughorn praised them for their excellent work. Hallyn felt guilty about not helping. She was about to admit this to Professor Slughorn as he dismissed the class but Tom stepped in her path.

"Don't worry about it," Tom told her, reading her very thoughts. "He wouldn't do anything anyways even if you did mention it. He's far too out of it to care right now."

Hallyn crossed her arms.

"How do you know?"

"I sense it," Tom said glancing at Slughorn. "Come along."

Hallyn followed Tom out of the classroom after glancing once at Professor Slughorn who was retreating to his office.

"Tom, I want to tell you something," Hallyn said stopping in the middle of the hallway. Tom stopped as well and turned to her. "I think I really like you and—"

Tom touched her cheek and she found that she was unable to finish her sentence.

"And?" he whispered. Hallyn shook her head. Tom pressed his lips against hers once again. Hallyn loved the feel of his lips. She kissed him back harder. She felt his tongue trace her bottom lip and then… he pulled away suddenly. Hallyn noticed that his "pulling away all of a sudden" seemed to happen quite often; every time he kissed her he did that. It was as if he was trying to tease her, make her want more and it worked. Hallyn tried to pull him back to kiss her again. She kissed his lips once more but Tom didn't kiss back. He was done. Hallyn's heart fluttered. She wondered why he didn't kiss her again but she pushed the thought away as she and Tom went separate directions.

Hallyn looked at herself in the mirror as she washed her hands in the bathroom. The handle squeaked as she turned the water off. She shook her hands dry and as she did she heard sniffling coming from the

middle stall. _Is someone crying? _Hallyn wondered.

"Hello?" Hallyn called. The sniffling and hiccupping continued. "Is someone there?"

"I'm alright," a girl's voice sobbed. Hallyn looked at the stall but the girl didn't come out. Hallyn shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay," she said. "Feel better…" she added quietly. Hallyn left the bathroom without looking back. A few moments later, Hallyn heard the creaking of the stall opening. She thought about going back to check on the girl. Just as she took another step away she heard a loud crash- a crash that sounded like a body hitting a tiled floor. Hallyn narrowed her eyebrows and then ran back into the bathroom. The girl, the one who had been crying in the bathroom stall, was lying face down on the floor of the bathroom.

"Oh my!" Hallyn exclaimed. "Are you alright?" Hallyn bent down and touched the girl's back lightly. But the girl did not move. Hallyn pushed against her shoulder but the girl still did not move. Hallyn lifted the girl's arm and used all of her strength to flip the girl over. Hallyn shrieked and put a hand to her mouth. The girl's eyes were wide, her mouth was slightly open, a look of terror was on her face, and her body- stone cold. The girl was dead. Hallyn jumped back, her hands shaking, and her heart beating fast. Hallyn didn't know whether to run or to call for help or… something else. She picked the running idea. Hallyn ran as fast as she could from the scene. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She didn't stop to look back. She just ran. A few students stared at her as she flew past them. Hallyn was running so fast that she didn't see Professor Dumbledore until she had run straight into him. Hallyn stumbled back and fell on the floor.

"P-P-Professor! I-I-I," Hallyn couldn't speak.

"Miss Wickersham?" Dumbledore asked. Hallyn struggled to stand up though her whole body was shaking with fear.

"T-There's a girl," Hallyn said quickly. "Sh-She's in the bathroom." Hallyn could feel tears coming to her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat but she managed to say one last thing. "She's dead."


	10. The Diary

Tom Riddle sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. The Hall was empty besides a few Gryffindors sitting two tables down from him. He was alone, as usual.

Hallyn entered the Great Hall and immediately noticed Tom sitting at the table. As she walked towards him, Tom lifted his head from a black book he seemed to be reading.

"Tom?" Hallyn said. Tom quickly shut the black book and turned to her. "I have to tell you something," she said.

"Yes?"

"I just… well it's difficult to say," Hallyn paused.

"Then perhaps you should not say it at all," Tom suggested.

"It's important."

"Well go on then," Tom replied.

"I was in the girls' lavatory. I was washing my hands and… I heard something. It was a girl and she was crying in one of the stalls."

Tom nodded once.

"I asked her if she was alright and she said she was fine so I left. I was barely a few steps away when I heard a crash. I ran back in the bathroom and…" Hallyn paused again. "I-I j-just can't believe it. The girl… I found her and she was lying face down on the floor. S-She was dead."

Tom adopted a stern expression.

"I'm scared, Tom," Hallyn said. "First, these attacks, and now a girl is dead?" Hallyn whimpered a little. "Tom, what's going on?"

"I don't have time to talk now," Tom replied. He stood up from the table.

"Wait!" Hallyn said quickly. She grabbed his arm before he could walk away. Tom looked back at her with the same stern expression. "I just want to talk to you," Hallyn added quietly.

"I haven't the time," Tom said again.

"Please?" Hallyn begged. Tom grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her seat (without any effort whatsoever) so she was standing close to him.

"What?" Tom said rather coldly. Hallyn narrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

"Is something going on?" Hallyn asked him. It took her a lot of courage to ask him but she knew she had to do it.

"Nothing," Tom said.

"You never talk to me," Hallyn said angrily. "Every time I try to get a word from you, you run off or you say you don't have time to talk. Just tell me what you're thinking!" Hallyn stopped and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Please," she added.

"I haven't anything to say," Tom told her.

"I like you, Tom," Hallyn said. "I like you a lot but I feel as if I barely know you at all."

Tom didn't answer.

"I just want to know you," Hallyn said calmly. She locked eyes with him. She wished his expression would soften, but he only continued to glare at her. Hallyn shook her head. She could feel the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I give up," she whispered. And with that, Hallyn let go of his arm and left. Tom sighed angrily, tucked the black book into his cloak, and then followed her.

"Hallyn," Tom called. Hallyn stopped just outside the doors. "I'm sorry," Tom forced himself to say. Hallyn sighed refusing to look at him. "Look at me."

Hallyn shook her head "no".

"Look at me," Tom repeated. Hallyn wanted to look at him, she really did. She always found it difficult to stay mad at someone anyway. Hallyn sighed and looked over her shoulder at him. She was surprised to see that Tom had a sympathetic look in his eyes. She was also noticed for the first time that she was actually surprised to see him like this, and it confused her. "Don't be angry with me," Tom told her.

"Why should I?" Hallyn snapped.

"Because," Tom said.

"Because…?"

Tom touched her shoulder and spun her around to face him. He looked into her eyes and said, "I want you."

Hallyn felt that sudden burning desire for him again. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her, long and hard.

"Tell me you want me," Tom muttered quietly. Hallyn opened her eyes.

"I want you," she whispered.

"Come with me," Tom said. He laced his hand with hers and pulled her along. She followed him through a door by the staircase and down a few flights of stairs to the dungeons. They arrived at a stone wall.

"Where are we?" Hallyn asked. Tom didn't look at her; instead he waved his arm in front of the wall. The wall split and fell away to each side. "This is the Slytherin common room?" Hallyn asked as she stepped inside onto the black carpet. The room was decorated with green leather sofas and armchairs. A fire sprung up in the fireplace at their presence. Green curtains framed the dark windows. Hallyn looked around.

"This is… cozy," Hallyn said quietly. "But why are we here?"

"Will you come with me?" Tom whispered. He pulled her along, up a spiral staircase, and to a wooden door with a chain-link handle. He opened the door. "Go on," he whispered in her ear. Hallyn swallowed nervously and entered the room as she was told. A full size bed with a nice green comforter and white sheets sat against the right wall. The same green curtains decorated the window by the corner. The wood floor creaked as Hallyn stepped inside. Tom closed the door behind them.

"Are we alone?" Hallyn wondered aloud.

"Do you see anyone else in here?" Tom said raising his eyebrows making Hallyn feel slightly dumb for asking that. Hallyn swallowed nervously again. "What is it?" Tom asked taking note of her nervous expression. Hallyn shook her head and looked down at the floor. Tom took a step closer to her. He lifted her chin and stood even closer till their bodies were just barely touching. Then, he leaned down and kissed her lips. Hallyn's heart exploded at his touch. She wanted nothing more than to stand here and feel his lips on hers. Tom ran his fingers through her hair and tucked it behind her ear. They continued to kiss as Tom moved her closer to the bed against the wall. He pulled away and sat her down beside him on the sheets. He kissed her again and again. His hands moved down from her shoulders, to her chest, and then to her stomach. He gently pulled her shirt up a little revealing her bare skin. She felt his fingers delicately touch her as he continued to kiss her. Tom pulled his lips away from hers. Hallyn closed her eyes again as he kissed her neck gently. Her heart beat faster and she began to feel fear. What was going to happen next? Was he going to continue to kiss her and touch her? Hallyn wasn't sure if she was ready for this just yet. She shuddered and pulled away from him.

"Tom," she said quietly. Tom removed his lips from her neck and looked at her. "I…I can't do this." Her voice shook as she spoke. Tom narrowed his eyebrows.

"I brought you here for a reason, Hallyn," Tom told her.

"I know why you brought me here," Hallyn said. "I'm just not sure I'm ready for this."

Tom closed his eyes and groaned, frustrated.

"Please don't be angry with me," Hallyn added. Tom nodded.

"I want you, Hallyn," Tom said. "I want all of you. Here, right now."

"I know," Hallyn said. "I want you too."

"Then why…?"

"I'm scared," Hallyn admitted. Tom touched her cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." He leaned in and kissed her cheek but Hallyn pulled away again.

"I can't," Hallyn said. "I'm sorry."

Tom nodded again.

"Okay," he replied.

"I should go," Hallyn said quickly. She stood up and left the room leaving Tom staring after her. As soon as Hallyn was out of the Slytherin common room, she sighed. Her hands were shaking, still trying to recover from what almost happened. As Hallyn headed up the dungeon stairs, she spotted a black book on the floor. Curious, she picked it up and examined it. She turned it over in her hands. Her eye caught gold lettering on the back. _Tom Marvolo Riddle_. Hallyn's eyes widened. She looked over her shoulder to make sure she was alone, and then found herself opening the front page. Her eyes scanned over the delicate script. She flipped through the pages then closed the book.

"Tom's diary?"


	11. The Accused

With Tom's diary in her arms, Hallyn rushed up the stairs to the Hufflepuff common room. She ran up the spiral stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door closed. She leaned her back against the door and looked down at the black diary in her hands. She wanted desperately to read what was inside. Her conscience said she shouldn't. It was Tom's private business; it was not for her to know. But she couldn't help but wonder… Hallyn opened the diary, her hands shaking nervously. Tom's handwriting was so beautiful. Hallyn's eyes scanned the delicate script as she read the first page:

_Something strange happened today. An old man came to visit me. I have never had a visitor before. I knew who he was when I saw him. He was the doctor. I overhear the others talk about me. They say the hospital will come any day now. Have me looked at. They think I'm different. Perhaps I am. The old man said he was not a doctor. He said he was a proffesser. He said he wants to take me away. To a school of magic. I believe he called it Hagwots. I do not believe him as much as I want to leave this place. The professor told me he was different like me. I told him to prove it. I told him to prove that he was different too. The most extraordinary thing happened then. My wardrobe caught fire. He looked at me and I knew that he knew what I did. I opened the wardrobe and saw the things I stole from the others. He said that thievery was not allowed at Hagwots. I looked at him. Then I told him about the things that happen to me. I told him about how I can tell animals to do what I want without training them. I told him I can make the others hurt if that is what I wish. And I told him that I can speak to snakes as well. They come find me. They whisper things to me. He did not answer. I wonder if that is normal for someone like me. The old man handed me a letter with my name on the front then he left. I cannot stop thinking about the things he told me. I have always wanted to believe I have special powers. I can do things other children can't and today the old man told me I was a wizard. I am to attend Hagwots beginning 1__st__ September. I will leave this horrid place forever. I want to learn about my powers. The professor told me I will learn to control it. And one day, I will be the most powerful wizard in the world._

Hallyn flipped to the next page, her heart beating fast. A sudden knock sounded on the bedroom door. Hallyn jumped and closed Tom's diary.

"Just a minute," Halyn called.

"Let me in, Hallyn," Emily called back. Hallyn hid the diary behind her back and unlocked the door. Emily stood in the doorway with a curious look on her face. "What were you doing?"

"Um, getting dressed," Hallyn said. Emily nodded once and walked in the room.

"What is that you're holding?" Emily asked. Hallyn shook her head.

"Oh, it's nothing," Hallyn said. When Emily continued to look at her blankly, Hallyn added, "A book."

"Right," Emily replied. Hallyn let out a huge sigh. "What kind of book?" Emily said suddenly. Hallyn jumped nervously. "Well come on now. Let me see."

"No," Hallyn said quickly.

"Well why not?"

"It's…um, not mine."

"You're acting very curious," Emily noticed. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"No… no reason."

"Well, let me have a look."

Emily snatched the book from Hallyn's hands before she had time to react.

"No," Hallyn said attempting to take it back but Emily walked away from her and opened the cover. She glanced over the pages and then flipped the diary over in her hands.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," Emily read. Her mouth dropped open. "Hallyn!"

"I didn't mean to," Hallyn told her. "I found it!"

"Is this Riddle's diary?"

"I just found it. I was going to return it, I swear."

Emily tossed the diary back to her.

"That's an invasion of privacy," Emily reprimanded.

"I'm going to give it back," Hallyn assured her. "I will."

That afternoon, Hallyn sat down at her usual table. The seat beside her was unoccupied as her partner, Bill Larkley, lay petrified in the hospital wing. She felt a pang of sadness overcome her when she realized Larkley would not be in class any longer, at least until he was no longer petrified. Professor Dumbledore began the lesson.

"The spell, _Reparifarge,_ is used to correct transfigurations that have gone amiss. We will be focusing on conjuring the _Reparifarge_ spell for the next several weeks as it is difficult to cast correctly with little practice. Untransfiguration is based fully on this spell. Now we will begin by casting a few simple transfigurations that all of you have learnt in your earlier studies. However, you will attempt to make the spells go slightly wrong in order for you to use _Reparifarge_ to reverse it. This may seem difficult at first and will take many of you several classes to master it. Practice outside of class is highly recommended."

Then, Professor Dumbledore instructed the students to begin.

Hallyn left Transfiguration class frustrated. Professor Dumbledore was right about the difficulty of the spell. Even her attempt at making the simple spell go wrong was unsuccessful. As Hallyn left the classroom she saw Tom standing in the corridor waiting for her. He looked at her, the corners of his lips curved up into a small smile. Hallyn swallowed nervously as she approached him. She knew she had to admit it to him. She knew she had to admit that she had his diary and return it to him. She had been dreading this moment since she found the diary on the dungeon steps. Maybe she should have just given it back to him the moment she found it. She felt guilty for even opening it and especially guilty for reading the first entry. She touched her bag lightly with her hand.

"Tom," Hallyn said, "I have something of yours." She reached into her bag and pulled out the black diary. Her hands shook as she handed it out to him. Tom's face turned pale and a stern, rigid expression replaced the small smile.

"Where did you get that?" Tom growled. He was very, very angry and it made Hallyn's voice shake as she said:

"I-I f-found it. It was on the dungeon steps when I left your common room."

Tom took the diary from her shaking hands.

"I-I'm sorry," Hallyn stuttered.

"You read it," Tom accused.

"Just the first entry," Hallyn admitted. "That's all."

"You shouldn't have opened it."

"I know," Hallyn said, "I know."

"That's personal information. It's disrespectful and wrong to pry into others' thoughts, Hallyn."

"I'm sorry!"

"We will discuss this later. I have class," Tom said. He turned on his heel and walked away.

"Tom!" Hallyn called after him but Tom ignored her and continued on his way.

Hallyn returned to the Hufflepuff common room and sat down at a small table in the corner. She reached into her bag and pulled out her Transfiguration textbook. She turned the page to the chapter on the _Reparifarge _spell and began to re-read everything Professor Dumbledore went over in class that day. She didn't see Emily approach her and jumped slightly when Emily spoke.

"Did you give it back? The diary?"

Hallyn looked up at her and nodded.

"Well… what happened?"

"He was so angry with me, Em! He didn't even want to talk about it. He said it was very disrespectful of me to read his personal thoughts and then he left."

"I told you that you shouldn't have read it." Emily reminded her.

"I was just curious," Hallyn said quietly.

"You need to go find him. You need to sincerely apologize," Emily told her.

"I have apologized. I said I was sorry."

"Go find him," Emily said again. Hallyn sighed, returned the textbook to her bag, and left the common room.

Headmaster Dippet met Dumbledore just outside the girls' lavatory where Myrtle had been found. He was silent at first and then he said:

"The nurse has moved Myrtle to the hospital wing," Dippet said calmly. "Send an owl to her parents. They will need to come and collect her body."

Dumbledore didn't reply. He noticed immediately the correlation between the attacks and now Myrtle's death. The ones attacked were all muggleborns. Dumbledore began to leave and then stopped.

"Headmaster," Dumbledore said. "I am not sure if you have realized this."

"Realized…?"

"Every student that has been attacked has been a muggleborn," Dumbledore stated.

Dippet was silent for a moment.

"Do you know who is behind it all?" Dippet asked.

"I don't think it is a matter of whom, Armando. I think the correct question would be _what_ is behind it all."

"What are you suggesting, Albus?"

"The four founders," Dumbledore said plainly.

Dippet raised his eyebrows. So Dumbledore continued.

"Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and the last, Salazar Slytherin. Three of these founders got along quite well or so I've heard," said Dumbledore. "One did not."

"Slytherin, I presume," Dippet replied.

"There is a reason that some students are sorted into Slytherin. I believe this reason to be that Slytherin wanted to be more… selective of the students admitted to Hogwarts."

"What are you saying?"

"If you have noticed, not one muggleborn has been sorted into Slytherin House since the beginning of Hogwarts School."

"I have," Dippet told him.

"Ah," Dumbledore said. "So you follow what I am saying."

"Go on."

"I have stayed in close contact with some of the professors who have long since retired. I've sent an owl out to an old friend a few days ago. I wrote about the attacks and the message written on the wall. He told me about a legend of Salazar Slytherin. It is said that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle not long after Hogwarts School was founded. It is said to be the home of a monster."

"And you say that this is what is attacking the students?"

"I do."

"What is it then, Albus? What is this monster?"

Dumbledore just shook his head.

"We haven't any leads," Dumbledore told him. "Do you remember what the message said on the wall?"

"Enemies of the heir," Dippet remembered.

"The heir," Dumbledore said.

"The heir... of Salazar Slytherin," Dippet told him.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Then who…?"

Dumbledore shook his head again.

"We do not know."

"Shall we discuss closing the school then?"

"The students are in danger. Unless the one behind these attacks is caught, we must. The safety of our students is our greatest priority."

Tom Riddle peered out from an empty classroom listening intently to Dippet and Dumbledore's conversation. Tom smirked at the mention of Salazar Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin, the greatest of the four founders. The founder of Slytherin House. The one who built the hidden chamber. The legend did not exist in Tom's mind. The chamber was real. It was alive. It was just as great as Slytherin had hoped it to be. Slytherin's great plan. _To rid the school of mudbloods_, Tom thought.

"Tom?" Hallyn said. She had appeared beside him. Tom hadn't noticed she had walked up to him. He was listening so intently. He was mesmerized by his own thoughts. Tom looked at her. The smirk was still on his face. He let out a long slow breath. "I wanted to apologize," Hallyn said quickly. "I'm sorry I read the diary. I just found it on the dungeon steps and I mean, it is better that I was the one who found it rather than someone else, right?" Tom's face was expressionless.

"I see," Tom replied.

"What are you doing over here anyway?" Hallyn asked him. Tom did not expect her question and it caught him by surprise.

"Just listening," Tom said. "I overheard the Headmaster and Professor Dumbledore speaking."

"Speaking of what?"

"That mudbl—" Tom stopped midsentence and then rephrased his words, "the girl you found in the bathroom. There is talk of closing the school unless the one behind these attacks is caught."

"Tom, what's happening?" Hallyn asked. "Students are being petrified. I'm afraid to walk the halls by myself. A girl just died."

"I know," Tom said. He said this again with no emotion. Hallyn reached out and touched his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I don't know what to do," Hallyn sobbed. "I'm afraid, Tom."

Hallyn looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Tom wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He lifted her chin and kissed her lips and then pulled away, not quickly this time, but slowly.

"I think I know who is behind it," Tom told her. Hallyn narrowed her eyebrows.

"You do?"

"Rubeus Hagrid," Tom told her.

"The third year?" Hallyn asked. "The Gryffindor?"

"There's a monster, the thing that is behind all of these attacks. Hagrid, he is the owner of it. I've seen it."

"What monster?" Hallyn asked slowly. Her hands began to shake as Tom told her more.

"An Acromantula," Tom said. Hallyn gasped and Tom continued. "Hagrid is behind it. His pet Acromantula is the thing attacking the students, Hallyn."

"And you know this for fact?"

"Yes," Tom said. "I've seen it. I believe that Hagrid calls it Aragog."

"So this monster, Aragog. He killed—"

"Riddle!" Hagrid called rushing up to them. "It wasn't me. Aragog never touched her. I swear on my life."

"I must turn you in, Hagrid," Tom told him. Hallyn looked from Tom to Hagrid and then back at Tom. "The girl's parents will be arriving soon to take her body. It is their wish to make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered."

"Don' do it!" Hagrid said angrily.

"How could you do that?" Hallyn said to Hagrid.

"Don' believe him," Hagrid told her quickly. "Don' believe a word he says."

"They'll have your wand for this, Hagrid. You'll be expelled," Tom told him. Hagrid looked at Hallyn desperately.

"How could you have killed that girl?" Hallyn said her voice cracking. Hagrid hung his head. He was tired of pleading with them. It was Tom Riddle's word against his. Tom Riddle, the prefect. Tom Riddle, the brilliant student. Tom Riddle, every professor's favorite. No one would take Hagrid's side and he knew this. So he gave up.

"We have to tell the headmaster!" Hallyn told Tom as soon as Hagrid disappeared from sight. Tom didn't speak a word but nodded in agreement. "We must."


	12. The Chamber of Secrets

Hallyn climbed up the winding staircase to the headmaster's office. Just as she reached the top she saw that the door to the office was just barely open. The urgent voice coming from Headmaster Dippet caught her attention. Quietly, Hallyn put her ear to the door.

"I have just spoken with him, Albus," Dippet's voice said.

"What has he told you?" Dumbledore replied. Dippet sighed.

"He believes an Acromantula is causing these attacks on the students. The Acromantula is controlled by a student. Tom says that it goes by the name of Aragog."

"Who is this student?"

"Rubeus Hagrid," Dippet said. Dumbledore didn't say anything. "There's no other evidence, Albus. This is as close as we can get to resolve this issue."

"I understand."

"I know you trust Hagrid but these attacks are putting the students in danger. We cannot afford to have a reputation. He must go."

"There is one thing," Dumbledore said. Dippet seemed to read his mind.

"Riddle has not done one thing to make us not trust him. He is top of his class and he knows."

"Very well," Dumbledore said. Hallyn heard his footsteps coming towards her. She quickly ran down the stairs just as Dumbledore was leaving. She was sure that Dumbledore didn't know she was there. Hallyn sighed and started to head back towards the Hufflepuff common room when another conversation caught her attention.

"It's only a matter of time, Hagrid."

Hallyn recognized Tom's voice. She stopped at the doorway of the empty classroom where Tom was arguing with Hagrid once again.

"Why're ya doin' this?" Hagrid cried.

"Because I know they will believe me. The headmaster trusts me."

"It's you," Hagrid accused. "I know it is. You don' have to tell me."

Hallyn narrowed her eyebrows, listening intently for Tom's reply.

"No one will suspect a thing, Hagrid. You know this. You can't escape it. That bloody spider of yours will die and you will be expelled."

"You lie!" Hagrid yelled.

"Don't you see?" Tom laughed. "No one is looking at me."

Hallyn felt like she was going to be sick. She must have heard him wrong. But Tom trudged out of the classroom with a smirk on his face.

"I can't believe you," Hallyn snapped. She stepped closer to him.

"There's nothing to believe."

"I heard you talking to Hagrid," Hallyn said. "It's not Hagrid is it, Tom…"

Tom looked at her with the same serious expression on his face.

"Something else is attacking the students," Hallyn accused. "You know what it is. I know you do."

"You don't know anything," Tom told her. Hallyn shook her head.

"You're lying," Hallyn said, her voice cracking. "Just tell me, Tom."

"Come with me, Hallyn," Tom whispered, changing the subject. He put his arms around her. "I have to show you something."

Hallyn, suddenly, did not feel safe with Tom. Something in her mind was telling her that this was wrong. There was something not right about this. But when Tom laced his fingers with her and touched his lips to her forehead Hallyn found that she couldn't resist. Tom wasn't like the others. He was different and that's what Hallyn liked about him. So she walked with Tom to the second floor. Tom led her to the girl's bathroom. It was that bathroom- the one that Hallyn had discovered Myrtle on the floor, dead. Hallyn shivered. She didn't want to be here but Tom pulled her along. Hallyn wanted to tell him that she was afraid.

"Tom…" she started. But she found that she couldn't finish her sentence. She couldn't tell him that she was afraid. What would Tom think of her? Hallyn kept her mouth shut as she and Tom entered the bathroom. He stood in front third sink and looked in the mirror.

"Do you trust me?" Tom said. He stared straight ahead as he said this. Hallyn wanted to say yes, but for right now she wasn't so sure of that. "Answer me."

"Yes," Hallyn told him without another thought. Hallyn swallowed nervously ashamed that she had told him the very answer he demanded from her. Tom dropped her hand and touched the faucet. He traced a symbol on the side with his finger—a serpent. "Tom, what are you-"

Tom opened his mouth and whispered something. Though, Hallyn couldn't recognize the words. His whispers echoed. It couldn't have been real words. This was a completely different language. Breathy hisses and noises that sounded like…_a snake?_ Hallyn thought. Then Tom stopped.

"Tom what was—"

The sink suddenly pushed backwards. Hallyn didn't even have time to finish her sentence. She took a careful step away from Tom as cracks and crumbles sounded from the sinks. Then the sink sunk down into the floor.

"Tom what's happening?" Hallyn asked. She was afraid. Her hands began to shake. But she wrapped her fingers around Tom's wrist as if he would be able to protect her, calm her down, make everything okay as he usually did. An opening appeared where the sink had been. An opening to what looked like a long fall down a vertical concrete slide.

"Do you trust me?" Tom asked her again. Hallyn nodded slowly. "Say it, Hallyn."

"I trust you."

"Hold on to me," Tom ordered. Hallyn locked her arm with his. "Now jump."

Hallyn closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and did as she was told. She screamed as she fell into the dark hole. She could feel Tom pulling her down after him. Tom didn't show any sign of fear as he fell. And then Hallyn felt her feet hit the ground. The floor cracked beneath her feet. She stumbled and fell backwards into a pile of what looked like the bones of small animals. Hallyn scrambled to her feet quickly. The room in which she had fallen was made of hard rocky walls. The damp, cold tunnel stretched out in front of her. The bones crunched under her feet making chill bumps form are her arms. She looked around frantically for Tom who was already halfway down the tunnel. She walked towards him trying to ignore the cracking noises of the bones snapping under her feet.

"Come on," Tom called. He had stopped at the end. Hallyn finally caught up to him. The end was sealed by a large circular door outlined with the heads of snakes. Tom stood in front of it. He talked again in that same slithery voice that Hallyn didn't recognize. The snake heads bent back and a large crack sounded as the circular door swung open. Hallyn swallowed nervously as she entered the chamber.

"Where are we?" Hallyn asked quietly looking around the large room. Stone snake heads lined the path to a giant concrete figure at the back of the chamber. A shallow body of water surrounded the path on which they stood. "This is it, isn't it? The writing on the wall about the hidden chamber…"

"It was built by Salazar Slytherin himself," Tom announced. "Welcome, Hallyn, to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Tom, we've got to get out of here!" she cried.

"It's okay, Hallyn," Tom said calmly. He held out his hand to her. Hally nodded and nervously took it and let him lead her down the path. "You're nervous," Tom said. Hallyn looked into his eyes. She was. She was scared. She was terrified. Tom could tell. He pulled her close. "You don't have to be."

Hallyn let out a long, slow breath as Tom held her.

"Why are we here?" Hallyn whispered.

"I only wanted to show you," Tom said.

"Show me?" Hallyn said her voice cracking. "Show me, what? The Chamber of Secrets, Tom? This is scaring me. I want to go back. Take me back!"

"Not yet," Tom whispered. He kissed her forehead and then her lips and then her neck.

"Tom, I—" but Hallyn couldn't resist. She let herself be caught up in it. She was always so caught up in him. The moments that she shared with him. The moments she never wanted to end. But something told her to leave… no, she couldn't. She was urged to stay by the way he kissed her and the way he touched her. It started before she could stop and think. Tom was… addicting. And it was out of her control now. Tom willed her to stay. He willed her to go on and it worked. Hallyn didn't pull away or tell him to stop as he ran his hands down her bare back. He kissed her violently. Her lips, her neck, down her body. Time flew by. And then it was over. As Hallyn stepped into her skirt, she felt a rush of emotion towards him. She had given in. She let herself fall in love with Tom Riddle.

"It's amazing," Tom whispered.

"It was," Hallyn replied not entirely sure if he was talking about what they had just done or something else. Suddenly, Hallyn wanted to tell him. She had never felt so strongly about anyone; not even William.

"Tom, I want to tell you something."

But Tom turned away from her and stared at the end of the chamber where the mouth of a dark cave opened slowly.

"It's amazing," Tom repeated. "The power of Salazar Slytherin."

"What?" Hallyn asked again. She took a step towards him and touched his shoulder. But Tom pushed her hand away. "Tom, what are you-?"

"His power. His mission. To rid the school of all those filthy mudbloods," Tom spat. He looked back at Hallyn with an evil grin playing on his lips. He clenched his left fist and with his right hand slowly reached into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around his wand. Hallyn took a step closer to him.

"Tom," she said. Tom opened his mouth to speak but Hallyn pressed her lips to his. He didn't kiss back like she had hoped. She pulled away. "Tom, I want to tell you something." Her voice shook as she spoke. "I love you."

Tom looked at her but did not answer like she thought he would. He didn't repeat it back to her. He said nothing.

"Tom… do you love me?" Hallyn asked quietly.

Tom was silent.

"You love me," Hallyn said. "D-don't you?" Her voice quivered and her heart began to pound against her chest, anxious for him to speak.

"I haven't any time for that," Tom told her. Hallyn's mouth opened slightly in shock. Her eyes began to sting and she felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

"I-I don't understand," Hallyn managed to say.

"I control it," Tom told her. Hallyn couldn't speak to ask what he controlled. She was confused, hurt, and sick to her stomach. Tom didn't wait. "I control the basilisk."

"W-what?" Hallyn stuttered. "But that would mean that you…" Hallyn didn't have time to finish.

"Yes, Hallyn," Tom smiled. "I am the heir of Slytherin."

"N-No," Hallyn whispered. "Tom, how could you?!" She ignored the fact that she had no clue what a basilisk was but she felt that she was about to find out. "You sent that monster on those innocent students!"

"I am finishing what Salazar Slytherin began when he founded this school."

"What about me then?!" Hallyn said quietly.

"You?" Tom spat. "When I locked eyes with you in Slughorn's pathetic potions class that first day I could tell that you were going to be easy. Innocent little Hallyn would never suspect a thing."

"I trusted you!"

Tom raised his eyebrows daring her to go on.

"I love you," Hallyn told him. "I love you but I have to do this." Hallyn paused and took a deep breath and continued. "I have to tell Professor Dippet."

Tom pulled his wand out of his pocket slowly as he talked calmly to Hallyn.

"I'm afraid you can't do that," he said. He quickly grabbed her wrist and raised his wand to her throat. Hallyn's eyes opened wide. Her heart banged against her chest. "When I talked to you that first time I knew this would happen. You would fall in love so easily with me. But you see, I've gotten what I wanted from you."

"I'm going to tell!" Hallyn warned him. "I'll tell everyone! You'll be expelled, sent to Azkaban!" As she said this tears began to form in her eyes.

"But haven't you heard that saying, Hallyn?" Tom said. Hallyn shook her head nervously. "If I tell you, I have to _kill_ you."

Hallyn shook with fear.

"So pretty," Tom said. He stroked his finger down her red cheek. "It's a shame."

Hallyn twisted her arm from his grip and backed away.

"Tom!" Hallyn pleaded. "Please, don't do this. Everything that happened meant something to me. I thought it meant something to you too. I trusted you," Hallyn whispered, "…and you lied to me."

"You trust too easily. That's a lesson everyone must learn, Hallyn."

Tom raised his wand.

"Tom, no!" Hallyn screamed.

"AVADA KADEVRA!"

A single tear managed to drip from Hallyn's eyelash and roll down her cheek as life was taken away from her in a flash of green light.

Gabriel Wickersham stopped on the second floor on his way to the Gryffindor tower. A crowd of students was gathered in front of the girls' bathroom. He ran to the edge of the group and tried to look past the others.

"What is it?" Gabe asked a girl beside him.

"Look!" the girl answered. She pulled him to the front of the crowd. Gabriel Wickersham looked up and read the message written in blood on the wall.

"Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever."


End file.
